A surveillance system can use one or more cameras to track and monitor objects. For example, the cameras can monitor an area and capture videos of the area. The video surveillance system can process the videos of the area for object tracking and/or monitoring (e.g., using image processing techniques). Such a surveillance system is widely used in various fields, such as security, traffic monitoring, military, etc.